Graduation Day
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Come on, Rachel. He's my little brother. And he's only ever going to graduate from the Marines once."


"Ben, do we really have to do this?' Rachel sighed.

"Come on, Rachel. He's my little brother. And he's only ever going to graduate from the Marines once."

Rachel took in the earnest look on her husband's face. "What about Charlie?"

"Well, we'll bring her along of course. Miles would love to see her. You've seen how excited he is to be an uncle."

"Alright," Rachel sighed. "Let's get packed."

Ben was far more enthusiastic about all of it than Rachel but she put on a good face for her husband. They flew to Parris Island the day before graduation. Ben insisted on being there for family day. They registered at the visitor's center and Ben pulled her along to find Miles.

"Ben?" a voice called. "Ben Matheson?"

They both turned to see a man with blonde curls peering at them. "I'm Ben Matheson," he nodded.

The man smiled. "Thought so. Miles never shuts up about you. Come with me." He led them to the far corner of the yard. "Miles, get your lazy ass over here!"

A lean, muscled man they could barely believe was Miles came jogging over to them. "Benjamin?" asked almost uncertainly.

"Miles," Ben grinned.

Miles lifted his brother up in a tight hug. "God, I missed you," he murmured.

Ben pulled back to look at his little brother with tears in his eyes. "Almost didn't recognize you," he said. "You're a Marine now."

"Well, I will be tomorrow," Miles smiled. "Told you I'd do it, big brother."

"Never doubted you for a moment."

Miles grinned. Praise from Ben was like praise from god himself. Miles turned to his sister in law and gave her a gentler smile. "Rachel," he nodded. "It's good to see you."

Rachel couldn't help but be slightly awed at the sight of Miles in his khaki dress uniform looking so lean and muscles and…masculine. "It's…it's good to see you too," she agreed.

Miles looked down at the little bundle in her arms. "Can I?" he gestured.

"Of course," Ben said.

"Be careful," Rachel warned as she passed her small daughter over.

Miles reverently held the girl in his arms. "Aren't you beautiful," he murmured. He turned to the blonde. "She's a Marine in training," he declared.

"You'd say that no matter what," the blonde snapped, looking at the girl over Miles' shoulder.

"Look at her; she's got the look of a fighter about her."

"Are you kidding me? She looks like she'll be too gentle to fight."

"You'll see. This girl has guts in her."

Ben rolled his eyes at the banter. "Miles, you mind introducing your friend here?" he prompted.

Miles looked up, startled. "Oh, right. Bass, this is my brother, Ben; his wife, Rachel and their daughter, Charlotte. Guys, this is Sebastian Monroe."

"Call me Bass," he smiled.

Ben gave him that warm, welcoming smile he was known for. "It's good to meet you, Bass. I take it you two met here at basic training."

"Did we ever," Bass agreed. He nudged Miles. "Tell them the story."

"Watch it, man. I'm holding a baby."

"Just tell them."

Miles rolled his eyes. "So we're on the bus waiting for our commanding officer. He gets on and says, and I quote, 'I will beat the shit out of the last person off this bus'."

Ben looked at Bass with amusement. "I guess you were last."

"He was supposed to be," Miles growled. "Little shit snuck out the back and made _me _last. I had bruises for days."

The males laughed at that statement. Rachel just shook her head. "Why don't you give Charlotte back to Rachel and give us the tour?" Ben suggested. "I'm sure between the two of you; you've got a million stories to tell us."

"Still say she's going to be a Marine," Miles insisted as he handed his niece back.

"Aren't you supposed to say that about my son?" Ben countered.

Miles shrugged. "Have one and I will."

Bass looked at Rachel. "Are they always like this?"

Rachel smiled. "You get used to it."

Ben gave Miles an apologetic smile. "Mom wanted to come but the flight cost too much. I offered to pay for her but you know how proud she is."

Miles tried to casually shrug it off. "It's alright. I know how it goes."

Ben rested a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "She really is proud of you, Miles. She tells everyone about how you're a Marine now." He chuckled. "It's actually really starting to annoy the neighbors."

"Is that where you get that from?" Bass teased.

Miles glared at him. "Watch your mouth about my mother."

"Come on," Ben said waving them over to the car. "I want to know what Marine life is really like."

"Like the most intense thing you'll ever go through," Miles replied. He grabbed Bass' wrist and pulled the other recruit along behind him.

Between the two of them every spot on Parris Island had a story. Miles and Bass were especially excited to tell Ben all about the yellow footprints. Apparently Marines lined up there on the first day. It seemed to Rachel that the yellow footprints were the only story that didn't have violence in it. From the first day, Marines were being pushed to their limits and beyond. Rachel really didn't understand how freakishly happy Miles and Bass were about the whole ordeal. Or how her husband could stand there and just ask question after question about each detail. Ben always did seem to thrive on other people's enjoyment. When they finally had to separate for the day, Ben hugged Bass as well as Miles.

The next day Rachel was pretty sure no one clapped harder than Ben when the graduates were announced as Marine. She had to admit, Miles was an impressive sight in his dress blues. Bass didn't look too bad either. Rachel had to step away to feed Charlotte and when she came back; she could hear Ben and Miles talking in low hurried voices. "I thought you were going to come home," Ben insisted. "I told you it was alright."

"Yeah, except it's not, Ben. You've got a kid now."

"I had a kid before you left for training."

"I know but I don't want to intrude. You and Rachel need to focus on your baby girl. So I'll stay for my few days of leave time but then it's on base housing." Rachel watched as Ben made his overprotective big brother face. "Look, I can take care of myself," Miles said. "I'm a Marine now. We know how to look after ourselves."

"I know," Ben agreed. "And you won't believe how proud I am of you. But you'll always be my little brother." He gave Miles a half smile. "Go get your luggage and Bass. Let's get back home so everyone can ooh and ahh over our new soldiers."

Rachel hurried over to her husband as Miles went to get his things. "Ben, did you just invite Bass over to our house?" she asked.

"Yes," Ben admitted. "But Rachel, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. And he won't take up much more room than Miles."

Rachel was about to protest when the two new Marines finally turned up. Bass looked hesitant about all of it. "Are you sure it's alright for me to come home with you?" he asked. "I don't want to be a bother and you really just met me."

"Its fine," Ben insisted. "You put up with my little brother for a month in hell. You're practically family anyway." He turned to his wife. "It's alright, isn't it, Rachel?"

Rachel held back the urge to sigh and roll her eyes. Ben was the eternal optimist. And while she had originally fallen in love with his big heart, it was going to get him into trouble at some point. Still, how bad could it be to open their home to an orphaned Marine? She smiled at Bass. "We'd be happy to have you," she agreed.

Ben gave a satisfied smile until he looked at the luggage the two Marines were carrying. "Didn't we send you off with just the clothes on your back?" he frowned.

Both Marine shrugged. "It's standard issue," Bass explained.

"Hope it all fits in your car," Miles added.

Rachel tried to pretend she didn't feel a headache coming on.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm several days behind on NaNoWriMo so don't expect to see me for probably the rest of November. I still love this place and all of you people but I really want to get those 50, 000 words out. If for no other reason than to say that I did. As an apology, I am creating a proper forum for this community. None of that RPing stuff. This will be a place where we can gather together and squeal about our favorite characters. There may or may not be a separate forum made for ships. Keep your eyes open.


End file.
